Power of Pain and Love
by xEmoBunny1997
Summary: A story of a girl names Sage. Please enjoy :D


Hey this is my first story... So please PLEASE no mean comments about it! Anyway... The Mystery of Pain & Love. Please do enjoy... It's a love story with mythical stuff :D hehe. It's about a girl who falls in love... okay I'm sorry I'm not good at explaining things... Anyway, Enjoy.

Characters of this Chapter:

Sage- 14 years old, Main Character :D

Mark- 14 years old, ?

Lenna- 24 years old, Foster Mother of Sage.

Ricahrd- 25 years old, Foster Father of Sage.

Jasmine (Jazz)- ?, Sage's New Sister.

Hi my name is Sage, I am fourteen years-old, and this is my story… Lately the strangest of things have happened to me, such as: meeting a strange girl, falling in love, and other mythical things that you wouldn't believe. It has been 3 years since I had been to my hometown, and all these odd things immediately start when I get back. Here's my story of all these strange events… Please Enjoy :D

**oO Sage's Pov Oo**

My life is full of questions that have never been answered… I've lived with my foster parents, Lenna and Richard, for 3 years now, I never really understood why my real parents abandoned me… actually I can't even remember anything about them. Until now, I've never really understood anything, and sometimes not even myself. 3 long years and I randomly move back into my hometown, and I don't understand why. Well since it's a new home that means a new start… might as well do my best.

"Sage! Stop wandering around; help us carry these boxes into our new house! And for heaven's sake get down from the roof!" My foster mother, Lenna, shouted. I began to climb down; too lazy to go the long way, but about 3 meters from the ground I slipped. I began to brace myself, but also noticing a shadow below…

"A-are y-you okay?" the strange boy said, he looked around my age. I had fallen on him, but he sat up like nothing had happened. He had dark hair and piercings on his mouth (snakebites).

"Y-yeah", I said in amazement. For the first time in my life I felt something I've never felt before. "S-sorry for falling on you," I said sitting up. "But thanks to you my parents won't scold me, heh thanks." I felt grateful, but not for what I said. I felt myself go red.

"Haha don't mention it, and hey my name is Mark." He said as we finally stood up. "Are you new here? I don't think I've seen you here before…" he said, smiling gently.

"Yeah, my family and I just moved in here. Oh and my name is Sage." I said feeling interested. "Hey, are you a freshman?" I said, hoping we were the same grade.

"Yeah, actually, why do I look younger than a high school student?" he said with a smirk. It kind of made me feel dumb.

I shook my head, "No, haha. I was just wondering. Hehe we're in the same grade." I said chuckling.

"Hehe really?" he said scratching the back of his head. His hair looks so Justin Bieberish, I hate that dude but he does have good-looking hair, I laughed to myself. "Hah you're cool, let's hang out again sometime. Do you live in the house?" he said pointing to the fairly big house that I'd fallen off of.

I nodded, "Yeah, do you live near here?" I said, I really want to be friends with him. I smiled to myself.

"Yeah, actually I live behind this house," he laughed to himself. Then he stopped, remembering why he was passing by here. "Oh that reminds me! I have to go wait for my brother at the park. See you 'round Sage!" he said waving goodbye.

**oO Mark's Pov Oo**

"She seems like a really good person, can't wait to talk with her again sometime." I smirked as I talked to myself. "She was kind of pretty too…" I said, but I shook my head. "No, heh, I don't want to fight with one of her boyfriends or something…" I said chuckling to myself.

**oO Sage's Pov Oo**

"Wow I never met someone so… different in my life." I said blushing to myself. "I've never felt so happy before… hehe."

"SAGE! SAGE? SAGE!" my foster father, Richard, called out… way to ruin the mood Richard… He's the kind of person who gets others to do his work.

"What do you want Richard? Why don't you take your problem to Lenna?" I said trying to stay in my good mood.

"No I don't need any 'help' right now, but this is urgent!" he said breathless. "I'd like to introduce to you you're new little sister… Jasmine! But she prefers Jazz." He said, chuckling to himself…

"W-wait… WHAT!" I said in surprise.

To Be Continued...

Hoped you enjoyed! :D Sorry that it's short.


End file.
